Untitled Faberry
by Rebeliz777
Summary: Sometimes bravery isn't everything that you need to get where you want to be.


_I was going through my files and found this baby patiently waiting to be published. I've cut it down to just a couple of pages to focus solely on just one topic. Enjoy this really short one shot. _

…

**S**he parks her car two blocks down the park and then she's out of her car, she walks three blocks down and finally reaches her destination, she tucks her hands inside her red Cheerio's jacket pockets and after taking a couple of deep breaths she walks to the porch of the familiar yellow house.

She's going to have it bad and she's coming to apologize once again, she has to ask for forgiveness, she laughs bitterly to herself. How many times has she had to ask for forgiveness because of the same damn reason?

Before she can even raise her finger to ring the bell the door swing open showing a puffy eyed Rachel Berry holding a box of tissues in her right hand as she holds the door open, the knot on the blonde's throat becomes unbearable as she realizes that Rachel had been crying probably all afternoon… because of her.

"Can I come in?" she hesitantly asks as her own voice betrays her and breaks down with each spoken word. The brunette doesn't say a word, she simply leaves the door open and walks back inside her house, Quinn walks in closing the door behind her as she follows the shorter girl inside the living room.

Rachel sits down on the carpet in front of the fireplace, she leaves the box of tissues on a side as she picks up her hair in a messy ponytail, the blonde's heart breaks at the sight before her, she doesn't want to lose this person, if only things were easier.

"Rachel, I…"

"RaPaul Quinn, they called me RaPaul again, you promised you would never do that again, you promised" the girl starts to shake violently again as sobs take over her body. "Don't!" she lifts her hand effectively pushing the blonde away when Quinn tried to touch her.

"Rachel, please" the blonde begs but the brunette just keeps crying and every time that Quinn tries to come closer she just gets push away so she waits, she refuses to cry because nothing good will come out if they're both crying and sobbing at the same time, she has to be the strong one… again.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore" says Rachel and this time tears do scape Quinn's eyes.

"Do what?" she asks with fear.

"I don't want to be your dirty little secret anymore" Rachel is looking right into her hazel eyes and Quinn knows that this time her girlfriend for the last twenty one months means it, she's tired but Quinn is tired too, only difference is that she is not giving up on them, Rachel is.

"You're not a dirty secret Rachel, you are my girlfriend and I lo…"

"You don't love me!" screams the brunette as she stands up from the floor, her hair sticking to her face, her eyes are red and tears keep streaming down her cheeks. She looks tired and heartbroken.

"I do, you know well that I do" Quinn stands up as well "Please Rachel, please" she begs but deep down she knows what's coming next.

"Please what? Please don't make a big deal out of this? Please just stay quiet when I insult you in the hallways? Please don't cry even though I know well that I'm breaking you to pieces? What Quinn! Please what!"

"Please don't leave me" whispers the blonde as tears run down her face freely "Please Rachel, I love you, this is our senior year please"

"And I want to have a normal experience Quinn, I want to live, I want to look back at my last year of high school and call it the best time of my life" normal experience? Quinn wishes for that too but she wants to get out of this town and her parents can provide that for her, she doesn't want to but she needs them to get out.

"Please, Rachel" she begs again now moving closer to the shorter girl, she finally gets a hold on her hands and she pulls the girl a bit closer to herself, she stares at the small hands in her own, she wouldn't last without holding this hands, "please" she begs again, this time she leans in effectively pecking her girlfriend's lips, she wouldn't last without kissing this lips, "please" she begs again, now wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist, she wouldn't last without holding her diva like this, she wouldn't.

"No" Rachel's voice is firm and doesn't hold an ounce of hesitation and now Quinn is completely terrified, heartbroken "I won't d-do this anymore" says the brunette and the blonde starts shaking as she feels like she's being sucker punched.

"Please" she begs again but Rachel pulls back from her and takes a couple of steps away.

"We're over Quinn" she says and the blonde feels like she's about to faint only that's not happening, she can feel it everywhere, the heartbreak and it's hurting her entire body, badly.

"Rachel baby, please, I'll do anything"

"Tell your parents" says the brunette and Quinn's brow furrows.

"You know I can't do that" she has told Rachel about her plans and her parents are an important part in her get away from Lima plan, she needs them.

"Yes, you can, only then you will be able to be with me the right way" says the brunette as tears keeps rolling down both of their faces.

"Rachel please, I need them, you know that I need them"

"You don't know how they'll react!"

"Yes I do! They will kick me out exactly the same way they did with my sister when she got pregnant"

"You're not pregnant Quinn"

"I'm gay! They will cut me into pieces and burn me in the damn fireplace with their bare hands! Because they think that the bible says so Rachel, because they think that being gay is a contagious disease and they wouldn't want to be exposed for too long!"

"What kind of bible is that?"

"Their bible" says the blonde as she tries to calm her racing heart, "please, we've been doing this for quite some time, we can do another ten months, we just need ten months, please" she tries to get closer only to have the brunette taking steps back away from her.

"No, we're over" neither one of the girls notice how Mr. and Mr. Berry walk inside the house and are now watching them as they cry standing in front of one another, both man know about their relationship and they both understand Quinn's fears but they also want to see their little girl happy, being carefree, able to go on a date with the girl she loves instead of staying in their living room watching movies over and over again.

"Please Rachel, please" the blonde begs as she closes her eyes shut tight and tries to process what's happening, she can't live without Rachel, and Hiriam's heart breaks at the sight, Leroy wraps his arms around his husband as they both understand what's happening.

"No" says Rachel again, pushing the blonde away.

"Please baby, I love you, please" the blonde takes a step closer to the girl as tears fall down her face like never before.

"No, we're over, now go" says the brunette with a shaking voice, if Quinn keeps this up, she's positive that she is going to give in and she can't do it anymore.

"Oh my God please, please" the blonde falls on her knees and Rachel start sobbing uncontrollably as Quinn wraps her arms around her legs and buries her face in the brunette's stomach, "Please, please, please, don't do this please" she begs as Hiriam and Leroy start crying freely now.

The scene is heartbreaking.

"Quinn don't do this, I won't take you back" the brunette untangles herself from Quinn's hold and pulls back, now walking outside the living room and comes face to face with her dads on the room's door, Hiriam squeezes her shoulder as they both cry and Leroy walks towards Quinn.

"Quinn" he calls softly at the girl who is crying her heart out in his living room's floor.

"Please" the blonde begs and Leroy takes her in his arms, she cries even harder in his chest as Rachel does the same with her dad in her bedroom.

…


End file.
